Camp Scare
by Hiway202
Summary: All the schools in Amity Park have won a trip to a ghost-free came called Harriot Lake. But, when they arrive, weird things start happing there, things that haven't happened before. Can Danny and his friends figure out what... before someone else does? Rated T for plot idea and maybe language.


**I'm back with a new story! This idea actually came to me when I was at Hume Lake and three of the camps listed are from Hume (Review if you know what ones). I wrote this there and haven't touched it since... until now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Camp Scare**

**Chapter 1 - A Place We've Never Heard Of**

* * *

Daniel Fenton sighed. Why was he sitting on a plane headed across the country to a camp he never even heard of? Oh wait. He knew why.

* * *

**-Flashback to one week earlier-**

Danny sat down in his first class at Casper High School: English. The black haired boy put his head down on his wooden desk. He didn't get any sleep last night due to ghost attacks. Lots of them were the Box Ghost, but some were Skulker, Ember, Vlad, Youngblood, and even Vortex came to join the fun. Needless to say, he was tired!

The teenaged boy shut his eyes, tiredness getting the best of him. They were only closed for a minute, though, before the bell rang and thirty seconds before his teacher entered the room after that.

"Good morning class," Mr. Lancer said to his half awake classroom full of teenagers. There were some mumbles and groans throughout the classroom, but the teacher continued to be enthusiastic about todays class. His smile and enthosiasm faded, though, when he spotted the raven haired boy with his head on the desk.

"Mr. Fenton."

Danny sat up at the sound of his last name and groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Maybe you should sleep at night instead of playing video games." Mr. Lancer waited for a reasponce.

_Video games? Why would he think- Why would I- I don't play video games! _The boy thought, but only said, "OK," to his teacher.

Mr. Lancer caught Danny's look of shock and anger. "Is something wrong Daniel?"

"No sir," the boy said, although deep down inside he wanted to say, "I barely have enough time to eat, let alone stay awake durring your boring lechtures." He held that thought back. He didn't want to get in trouble and the young halfa didn't want to reveal his secret.

Mr. Lancer looked hesatant with Daniel's answer, but didn't say a word. He just continued along with the day's lesson.

About five minutes before the bell rang, Mr. Lancer announced that he needed to make an announcement. When he finally got the class quiet (they were talking about how lame his announcements were) he explained.

"Our school and all the schools in Amity Park have been chosen to go to a summer camp in California called Harriot Lake."

Paulina interupts, "Last time we went to summer camp I had a dream that Star got lost without her sun screen. How will I know I won't have a worse dream, like Inviso-Bill marrying a lozer like that Goth girl?"

Danny banged his head on his desk. The young teen couldn't figure out what he had seen in that "shallow which" anymore.

"Well, last time we went to Lake Errie. This time it's Harriot Lake. They have never experienced a ghost attack, so you won't have to worry about Inviso-Bill marrying anyone because he won't be there. More importantly we will be spending a whole month there so you will go a whole month ghost free."

The class wonders what that will be like. Ever since Jack and Maddie Fenton, parents of Danny and Jazz, built a ghost portal, ghost have been showing up atleast one a day, except on Christmas oddly.

"There are permision slips on the front desk and everyone is required to attend unless I get a call from your parents with a good reason why you can't come. The cost is free and the permission slips are due tomorrow so we can leave in one week."

_**BRINGG!**_

"There's the bell. Class dismissed!"

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Didn't that sound the least bit suspicious to anyone? I mean, come on! Amity Park, out of all the towns to win a free trip to a Summer Camp a week before school got out. They were missing school because of this and the teachers were okay with this? And why such a small town? Why not New York City or Los Angeles or Las Vegas?

"I'm hungry!" A little five or six year old boy complains.

The school was taking one big comercial plane to fly to California. Also, all the kids in Elementary through Collage were going for Harriot Lake was split into six different mini camps. The camps were Runaway Horse for the five through eight year olds, Wagon Train for the nine through eleven year olds, Medow Ranch for the twelve through fourteen year olds, Ponderosa for the fifteen through eighteen year olds, High Adventure for the nineteen and twenty year olds, and for the twenty-one year olds, Free Day. They were seperat because there was wine and beer at their camp.

So, off the schools of Amity Park were, heading to camp, none of them having any idea of what was about to happen during this month.

* * *

**I don't really have much to say, but review!**


End file.
